Año nuevo y olor a tabaco
by Gabbennington
Summary: Chile ve los fuegos artificiales, con un cigarrillo y Martín se deja envolver por la calidez del menor. Ambos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Dejándose llevar por las festividades de un nuevo año. Argentina y Chile. UA.


Este… Oneshot esta dedicado a **Chiomi Bon**. Ojalá te guste, querida. Sé que suponía que esto debía ser en Navidad pero tú sabes, las cosas son como son noma'. Pero lo prometido es deuda :) y ya la pague. Emss, bueno. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasadísimo a todos, pásenlo_ regio. _¡Ya! No se ha dicho más, así que cambio y fuera.

Escribo sin fines de lucro.- por desgracia (cof, cof) –

Hetalia **no** me pertenece, eso incluye a tooodos sus personajes. Estos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina y Chile son parte del fandom colectivo.

**Año nuevo y olor a tabaco.**

**M**anuel levanta la vista hacia el cielo y ve los fuegos artificiales, centellantes en el firmamento. Iluminando con figuras y formas el cielo, de múltiples colores. A su alrededor, oye a los jóvenes chillar, emocionados. Y, no evitar que una sonrisa, ligera, de paso por su rostro. Luego de unos minutos, se aburre y decide alejarse a un lugar más calmado y deshabitado. Caminando con lentitud, encuentra un callejón con una buena vista, poca iluminación y desocupado. Manuel recarga su espalda y saca un cigarro de su gabardina. Y se sorbe la nariz. Ha comenzado a helar piensa sin mucho interés. Prende el cigarro y lo fuma en silencio. El sabor le amarga la boca pero está acostumbrado además se le ha hecho un vicio, aunque no le guste ni por cerca el sabor de la nicotina.

- ¿Por qué tan solo, _flaco_? Te vas a perder, eh.-

Manuel levanta los ojos completamente hacia Argentina y se queda mirándolo. Los ojos del _rusio_ parasen refulgir en la noche como los fuegos artificiales piensa (Claro, que decirle eso a Argentina. Osea, jamás. Primero muerto) En unos de los destellos, estos iluminan parte del rostro del Argentino y Manuel divisa como la sonrisa de Martín se ensancha, casi partiéndole la cara en dos.

- Parecer anonadado. ¿Necesitas un beso para despertar, mi bella cenicienta? – Expresa Martín con sorna. Acercándose al chileno, poniendo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, aprisionándolo. Los ojos de Manuel ruedan, ante tal comentario.

El más bajo toma entre sus dedos el cigarrillo y sopla el humo en plena cara del argentino. Martín arruga su nariz, asqueado. Y se aleja de sopetón y tose, también. Chile sonríe, triunfante y humea un poco más. La mirada que le lanza Argentina sólo hace incrementar su sonrisa.

- Lo siento. No me percate que estabas tan cerca, _rusio._

Argentina da una carcajada y le hace un gesto con la mano, gestándole importancia al hecho.

Martín luego del arrebato y en completo silencio, se apoya en la pared muy cerca del chileno, descansando su cuerpo contra él. Chile no dice nada y, luego, apaga el cigarro contra la pared, impertérrito.

Martín apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Manuel, y los cabellos del argentino hacen cosquillas en las mejillas morenas. Martín aspira el aroma del menor. A colonia y a tabaco, una mezcla _delirante. _Las luces que iluminaban el cielo han cesado, pero el sonido de las personas aún continúa, festejan, alegres. Argentina mira el perfil del chileno y, por un momento, viaja a épocas pasadas. Tantas veces ha visto de esta manera a Manuel, tantas… Pero Argentina para de pensar, ahora no es el momento. No con a Manuel tan cerca, tan cálido. No en estas fechas. No hoy.

- Eh, Manu.- le llama en un susurro. Chile se voltea y sus ojos son capturados por los de Martín, que por la cercanía, Chile puede ver la mezcla de colores; verde, café y un azul oscuro. _Raros…_

- Feliz año nuevo.-

- Feliz año nuevo a ti también.- Manuel responde por inercia, sintiendo una calidez en el lugar donde sus brazos chocan, amablemente.

Martín sonríe, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Y Manuel, sin más, hace una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, sutil. Esas que adora Martín y de las cuales, Manuel trata de ocultar, para que luego el _rusio_ no le pida explicaciones a esas demostraciones o algo más.

Gabbennington.

01-01-2015.


End file.
